


Casablanca 卡萨布兰卡

by tiandlzz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: 字数：3604





	Casablanca 卡萨布兰卡

**Author's Note:**

> 除了最后一段，当成纯友情向也没关系哟

——“怎么样？”这边是低沉且有些沙哑的嗓音，流利带着地方口音的葡语，以及跃跃欲试的喜悦之情，“我说这玩意儿好用吧？我的专属医生倾情推荐，还经过了我自己的试用。”  
  
——“对，很好用，”那边是清爽沉稳的声线，独有的巴西式葡语，以及同样拨动着轻松情绪的心弦音，“谢谢你，Cris。”  
  
——“不用谢，Ricky。”  
  
这是一次相当平常的聊天和平平无奇的道谢。  
  
~~~  
  
他们已经很久没见面了，大约有接近两年时间他们在不同的地方奔波。Cristiano Ronaldo在皇家马德里奋战着赛季中后段，Ricardo Leite在美国适应着新环境。美国人很热情，却和西班牙人比起来稍微要成熟一些，西班牙的球迷更像是一群孩子。  
  
——“他们如果看到我们输了，就会哇哇大哭，还会朝着我们扔积木，吵得很。”  
  
Kaka低头莞尔一笑，捏在手掌中的手机在微微发烫，天知道他们已经通话了多久。“有时候我们只能忍耐，Cris，冷静之后他们依然会继续爱我们。”  
  
——“你知道，我最不擅长忍耐……”Cristiano发出了低低的笑声，跟其他大部分时候的笑声一样带着些许孩子气，“而且你也不在这里了，你不知道他们说的话有多难听。”  
  
“我知道的，Cris，我每天都看新闻，我们还每周保持联络，你的事情我都知道，皇马发生的事情我也大部分都知道。”Kaka也跟着笑了几声，再吃了一勺美国特色的麦片粥。  
  
——“我猜我的事情你也没多少不知道的，你还有什么不知道的呢，Ricardo先生？”电话那边发出了一点吵闹声，以及模糊的、甜软的一声“daddy”。  
  
“让我想想看——”Kaka的眼睛夸张地转了转，腔调里的笑意更浓，“嗯，我还不知道你下次什么时候交新女友呢。”  
  
——“噢，老天……现在你想要杀死我了。”Cristiano也夸张地呻吟了声。“等等，先别说话，你是不是马上就要念你上次礼拜时学到的警言了。”  
  
“啊，事实上，”Kaka大张着嘴吃下最后一勺麦片粥，嘴里含糊地说，“我是想念一句我在填字游戏下面看到的一句话，嘿，我都酝酿好久了，你一定要听我说。”  
  
——“好吧，好吧，Ricardo说什么就是什么。”  
  
眼睛是盲目的，你必须用心去看。  
  
~~~  
  
Kaka在电视上看到Cristiano进球了，泄愤式的跳跃庆祝，仿佛在对全世界宣称他才是当王的那一个，和以前一模一样，那副样子从里到外都完全没有变。Caroline带着孩子们暂时回了巴西，现在Kaka在奥兰多有了一点独处的机会，他抬起头看了看墙上至今都不知道是画的什么的挂画，又低头看了看沉默着的手机——黑漆漆的屏幕仿佛从未开机一样——然后他又偏头看了看空无一人的白沙发，手掌摸上去质感很好，他这个新家所有东西都是Caroline的精挑细选；再然后他站起来在客厅里转了一圈，温暖的气息在逐渐散去，他绕回来又低头看了眼放在桌子上的手机：静悄悄的沉默。  
  
他在期待什么呢？Kaka猛然惊醒。他看着已经进入赛后讨论环节的电视转播，突然有点局促似的不安，他在期待什么呢？  
  
然而接下来的一段时间里，他的手机一直没有动静，仿佛已经进入了沉睡。Kaka走到落地窗边，撩开了点窗帘看向屋外，是他还在熟悉中的陌生环境，黑漆漆的，只有远处一点点模糊的路灯灯光撕破一点点黑暗，仿佛世界已经进入了沉睡。  
  
如果是在西班牙，他会知道Cristiano现在的样子吗，Cristiano这一次还会像以前那样头也不抬地直接开车回家吗？Kaka有了一点好奇，老实说他并不是完全的圣人，有些阴暗的想法还会在他的心里不知不觉地酝酿，赶也赶不走。然后他回头看向电视上闪烁的比分，皇马输掉比赛并不稀奇，但对于Cristiano来说，每次输球都是一次溺水般的痛苦过程。Cristiano永不服输，所以他承受的痛苦也更胜其他人。  
  
~~~  
  
“还记得我离开的时候吗？”  
  
——“唔？”  
  
“离开马德里。”  
  
——“噢，记得。”  
  
“你记得我说过的话吗？”  
  
——“噢……再见，我的朋友？”  
  
“我说的最长的那句，记得吗？”  
  
——“好吧，我的记忆力没你这么好……如果要我说个大概……”  
  
“人们要么爱你，要么恨你，要么就是根本不在乎你，而你需要做的就是做你自己，不要理会其他人的看法，做你自己，爱你自己。而你也要知道，在这个世界上爱你的人永远比恨你的人要多很多。现在我走了，我希望你能继续前进，我们会走向不同的方向，但我的心会一直跟你在一起。你要控制住你的自己，无论是高兴还是愤怒，是喜悦还是悲伤，太过头都对你自己没有好处。记住我的话，我希望你能走得更远。”  
  
——“……哇噢，你记得这么清楚。我都快想起你当时那一脸担心的褶子了。”  
  
“哈，因为我背了很久。”  
  
~~~  
  
“我知道你很伤心。”  
  
——“我为我的队友所遭受的事伤心。”  
  
“我看到了报道，这不是你的错，更不是你队友的错。”Kaka推开窗门走到阳台上，夜晚的风有点凉意，但并没有冻住他们不停流动的鲜血和跃动的有力心脏。“你还记得我说过的吗？”  
  
——“如果事事如意，就不会是生活。”Cristiano的声音特别的消沉，他那边也跟Kaka这边一样寂静无声。也许Cristiano也在家里的阳台上，也许是正看着炫目的晚霞。而Cristiano还愿意动动脑筋回忆，也算是个好兆头。“我不喜欢我们的球迷对我们恶言相向，我们所有人都是职业运动员，为什么他们不信任我们，我们也有状态起伏，我们也是人。”  
  
Kaka深吸了口气，心也跟着沉了下去。他不愿意看到Cristiano如此的消沉，他甚至跟着怪罪起了那些皇马的球迷，无论他们攻击的是谁，“上帝保佑你，Cris……”  
  
——“我在这儿能远远地望见Gaz的房子，就是你以前住的房子……现在归Gaz他们家住了，Gaz受到的亏待更多，他为球队牺牲了这么多，他还为我们带来了第十冠，他不该遭受现在这些……”Cristiano一开口似乎就停不下来了，他的声音带着的是明显的伤感，Kaka知道，Cristiano可能会有这样那样不太恰当的行为，但他本质上是个善良的男人。  
  
——“我跟他谈过，他说他能忍受，但这样不对，一开始就不对，”Cristiano开始生气了，“就算我们是世界第一的俱乐部，也不该遭受这样的无情待遇。”  
  
“冷静点，Cris，”Kaka安抚性地低声说，“他们不理智，而你知道该怎样回应他们。”  
  
——“进球，赢球。”  
  
“是的，Cris，一切皆因此而起。”  
  
Cristiano似乎总算是冷静了下来，他的呼吸声在电话线路覆盖上了一层淡淡的电子杂音，但也依然让Kaka安心。Cristiano永远都不会让他失望，而Kaka也永远不会让Cristiano失望。  
  
——“Ricky，你知道……我一直希望能跟你在一起久一点。”Cristiano是带着调侃的语气说的。  
  
“世事无常，是我高看了自己，这话题我们已经说了够多了。”Kaka笑着回答。“下次比赛加油吧。”  
  
——“嘿，你也是。”  
  
Kaka能理解这位名叫Gaz——Gareth Bale的男人身上所担负的压力，一切都恍如昨日。  
  
~~~  
  
奥兰多的天气跟西班牙很像，阳光明媚，气候温暖，冬天的时候有很多美国其他地区的人过来度假。休息的时候Kaka会带着家人出去逛街，沿着海岸开车散步，或者和Caroline带着Isabella和Luka去迪斯尼乐园玩耍，这里所有的一切都那么适宜又缓和，以前的那些急躁和其他负面情绪都烟消云散。自从他和Caroline复合以来，似乎一切都重新回归了正轨。他在奥兰多城似乎也在逐渐融入，好在所有人都对他以礼相待，球迷的狂热也让他轻松了许多。  
  
虽然远离了欧洲舞台，但Kaka已经平静了许多，上帝引导他来到北美洲这块另一个璀璨的福地，必定有他独一无二的安排。他低下头，闭上眼睛，在心里默念圣经，为他自己、他的家人、他的朋友们祈祷。感谢上帝，使我们借着我们的主耶稣基督得胜。  
  
即使他呆在马德里的那段时间并不算特别愉快，但那里有Cristiano，感谢上帝，让他遇到了Cris。Cris是最好的之一，他是Kaka最好的朋友，Cris留在Kaka心里的烙印到现在还在发烫。事实上，从这方面来说，他会怀念马德里，并且不介意回到马德里去看望看望老友。但Cristiano不允许他去。  
  
毕竟他们两个已经越走越远了。  
  
~~~  
  
——“谢谢你，Ricky，你照顾我了很多。”Cristiano的声音是完全的真情实意。  
  
——“Cris，没关系的，这是我应该做的。”Kaka的声音清亮明晰，全是诚挚的感情。  
  
——“我希望你能知道，我一直都爱你，从没变过。”  
  
——“我也爱你，Cris。”  
  
——“不，不是的，我说的爱是——”  
  
——“嘿，Cris，嘘……”  
  
  
  
  
-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 卡萨布兰卡，百合花，花语是——


End file.
